Shut up and dance with me Sheldon!
by Twinklesabri
Summary: A drunken Amy wants to dance with her boyfriend on the roof... will he dance with her?


**Hello lovely people. As you know from my first fanfic "Dear Present Sheldon", I have kind of a musical inspiration when I write. So this Oneshot came to me while I was listening to "Shut up and dance with me" by Walk the Moon. This is one of my favorite songs at the moment! Thank you to kimbee73 for beta reading! I hope you'll enjoy! Let me know if you want me to write more music related Shamy stories, leave me a song title in the reviews! I don't own these characters :**

Sheldon loves Amy. He is more and more sure about that everyday. Every time he sees her, his heart skips a bit. At first he was really worried that something was wrong with him. He even checked his pulse every time he was around her, and noticed that when she smiled at him, looked at him, or talked to him with her sweet voice, his heart would stop for a nano second.

He loves her when she is studious, focused on her lab, reading a book, or when she gets excited while talking about monkeys. He likes how her eyes sparkle when they watch old French movies. He likes how peaceful she looks when she plays the harp. The only thing he didn't like about her was the aftermath of a wild girls' night at Penny's apartment. Tonight was one of those nights. The exception was the level of intoxication. It was higher than usual.

It started with loud laughter around 9pm. That didn't bother him. He likes to hear her laugh and have fun with her friends. Next was the music and the sound of furniture being moved at around 11pm. They were probably improvising a Twister party. It was way past his bedtime, and he was still awake. He couldn't sleep knowing the love of his life was across the hall getting drunk. Still he didn't interrupt their night. He hadn't left the living room. He wanted to make sure Amy would be okay when she left.

At 1am, he heard Penny's door open and Amy giggling as she left her bestie's apartment. He rose up from his spot and rushed to open the door to find a drunken Amy still giggling, leaned up against the wall.

"Heeeey Cuddles!" she greeted him with a wide smile.

"Amy, you seem highly intoxicated tonight, more than usual." He said with almost a paternal tone in his voice.

"Yup, I had a hard day at work. I needed to relax." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you need me to call a cab?" He asked her. But he wasn't really sure if he could be able to let her go home now.

"Nope, I'll do it myself." She replied between hiccups.

She tried to take a few steps ahead but stumbled. Sheldon caught her in his arms before her knees touched the floor. She was surprised by her boyfriend's strength. He had strong arms. She playfully squeezed his biceps and giggled again.

"Woah, how many geology books did you lift to get such biceps?" she teased him.

"Ha ha very funny." He said, helping her get back on her feet. He was secretly happy that she finally noticed his progress.

She suddenly pulled away from him and rushed up the stairs, heading to the roof.

"Oh boy, I am dating a teenager." Sheldon mumbled to himself before running after her.

"Amy! What are you doing?" He called after her but she didn't answer.

He found her in the middle of the roof, furtively scrolling on her phone.

"Amy are you out of your mind? What are you doing? It's very dangerous for you to be up here given your state right now."

"Oh shut up and dance with me Sheldon!" She said, while pressing play on her phone.

The song "Shut up and dance with me" by Walk the Moon started playing on her phone. She started wiggling her arms and her hips in rhythm. At first Sheldon stood, his arms across his chest, shaking his head in disbelief at his girlfriend's immature behavior. He wanted to laugh. He was watching her dancing, and trying to catch the lyrics, but he was failing. He then heard the lyrics "this woman is my destiny, she said oohoo shut up and dance with me!" He realized that his destiny was right in front of him, laughing and shaking her head in rhythm with the song.

"Oh what the hell." He thought out loud and he took Amy's arms. At first she thought he was going to pull her away from the roof but she was surprised when she saw that he was actually dancing with her, smiling at her.

"Yeaaah you've got the moves Cooper!" she cheered.

"I excel at everything Amy. You already know that." He said with a smile. He then winked at her.

They kept dancing until someone yelled at them and threatened to call the police. They laughed together like a couple of teenagers and stopped the music. They stood in the middle of the roof, only a few inches apart, gazing into each others eyes. Amy's drunken state mixed with her unconditional love for her boyfriend, pushed her into his arms and made her kiss him like never before. To her great surprise, Sheldon didn't run away, he pulled her closer and reciprocated the kiss. They pulled apart, breathless, Amy grinning and Sheldon softly stroking her cheek while trying to catch his breath.

"I hope I will still remember this tomorrow morning." She said, after a while.

"I won't let you forget." He replied in a whisper.

Then he put his arm around her shoulders and helped her get down the stairs. He didn't let go of her until they entered his apartment.

"Sheldon what are you doing? I have to go home." She said, even though she was dying to know what his intentions were.

"You're not going anywhere tonight little lady. I don't want you to collapse on your way home, so I will take care of you tonight." He said before taking off her coat, purse and her shoes.

"Oh Sheldon you don't have to do this." She said between hiccups.

"Of course I do. You are my girlfriend and I need to take care of you." He said firmly.

He then swept her off her feet and led her to his bedroom. If Leonard came down the hall at this moment he would have thought his roommate was finally losing his V-card, but it was not Sheldon's plans, at least not for tonight. He would not take advantage of her like this and he wanted her to remember it when it did happen. He reached his bed and made her sit on the edge. Sheldon was in full nurse mode and he started to unbutton her cardigan.

"Sheldon, what.. hoo!" She was surprised but too drunk and happy to protest. He removed her cardigan, her blouse and he unzipped her skirt. He stopped before pulling it down her hips. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat before removing the piece of clothing. He then removed her tights and couldn't help the "Oh boy!" when he saw her smooth, bare legs. He heard her giggle and then snapped back to reality.

"Do you need to borrow a pair of pajamas?" he asked her.

"No, I'm okay." Even drunk, she took advantage of the situation and was in a teasing mood. She was aware that she was only in her undershirt bra and panties and she would probably be very cold tonight, but she would do anything to see her boyfriend blush again.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Then he left the room and went straight to the kitchen. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself from the vision of his gorgeous girlfriend half naked on his bed, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went back to his bedroom.

He was only gone a few minutes but when he returned, Amy was already in a deep sleep, hugging her pillow and still on top of the covers. He smiled and went to her side. He put the bottle on the nightstand and removed her glasses. He then scooped her in his arms and removed the covers and put her down in her previous position. She groaned and blinked when she saw him standing in front of her, and she understood. He was having a personal debate. Should he sleep in the couch or in the bed?

"Sheldon, come sleep in your bed. I won't attack you in your sleep. I promise." She told him, and he softened.

"Very well, but it's only because I don't like the couch." He said firmly, before shifting under the covers. She could sense that he was tense. Before drifting back to sleep, she reached for his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Thank you" she said in a whisper before completely drowning into a peaceful sleep.

"I should let you get drunk more often." He told her, before kissing her forehead. He quickly drifted into sleep, her hand still in his.


End file.
